


Trash

by ColorfulTynCan



Series: KnB Kiddies [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulTynCan/pseuds/ColorfulTynCan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have our off days. Murasakibara's son is having one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a vent piece, and then drastically changed into this. Please enjoy!

Yuuri was no stranger to anxiety.

 

That awful, gnawing feeling that didn’t stop once you felt empty, and at the same time filled you past bursting. That feeling that made you so, so sure something was going wrong and in the worst way possible.

 

Yeah, Yuuri knew that feeling well. Usually it was some mild, droning noise in the background--annoying, but ignorable when needed. But sometimes…

 

He stared down at his notebook, not even reading the unsolved equations copied from the board.

 

_Why are you even trying? You’ll just get it wrong. You’re wasting your time doing something that doesn’t even matter, this is just grunt work. But if you try doing something else you’ll fail. Look, you can’t even do this. You’ll keep getting it wrong, over and over, you’ll have to be held back. And you’ll still fail. It’ll get to the point they can’t even fail you anymore, and you’ll just be nothing._

 

Yuuri slouched down in his seat as work time ended and the teacher resumed the lesson, his notebook full of blanks. He took out a lollipop from his pocket and unwrapped it, smoothing out the wrapper as he popped it in his mouth.

 

[ **You have time** ]

 

* * *

 

Tucked away in the back corner of the library, Yuuri tried to focus on the whale songs drifting into his head from his headphones. The hour-long track was more than enough to cover his lunch period, but it wasn’t enough to cover the voices of students having an improvised study session.

 

_They’re making fun of you, the weird, tall kid with a stutter and hair they think is dyed. They’ve seen you out of school, laughed at your clothes. They’re really just laughing at you though. They’re mocking how you talk, soft and unsure even though you never say anything you don’t mean--you can’t express yourself properly. You’re pathetic._

 

He turned up the volume on his phone and swapped out the empty stick in his mouth with a backup. Carefully, he placed the latest wrapper on the small stack he kept folded in his pocket.

 

[ **You like how you are** ]

 

* * *

 

That stuff, it wasn’t fun, but it was manageable. His grades were fine and strangers’ opinions of him only held meaning when he was at his lowest. He might feel shitty for a while, thinking about those things, but there was always a part of him that knew how overblown and silly it was to take it at face value. However…

 

_Ko-cha doesn’t actually enjoy being around you; she’s just using you. When you stop being useful she’ll dump you without a thought. Ma-cha’d do the same. If Ko-cha thinks you’re useless Ma-cha would think you’re dirt._

 

_Ka-cha and Mi-cha think you’re a joke. You’re older and bigger than them, but they’re so much more brave than your cowardly ass._

 

_Ki-cha, Ai-cha, and No-cha are embarrassed to know you. Ki-cha puts up with you for politeness’ sake but he thinks you’re a disgraceful senpai. Ai-cha and No-cha only talk with you because your dads are friends. They wish they didn’t know you._

 

_Dads wish you had been some normal, easy kid--just everything you’re not. You don’t have a single redeeming quality that would make them proud._

 

[ **_That…_ ** ]

 

_Everyone hates you, because you’re the worst._

 

“Yuu-chin’s sitting against the wall looking gloomy. You’re thinking too much.”

 

Yuuri blinked out of his haze, a hand dropping down on his bowed head to accompany the words. He watched silently as Tall Dad sat down beside him and pulled out a package of melon bread to offer. Sighing, he accepted the snack with a nod and opened it, tearing off a piece then angling it for Murasakibara to do the same. Food was a language they were both fluent in.

 

After a silent, chewing moment, Murasakibara spoke again with accompanying head pats. “Yuu-chin’s a good thinker, but sometimes his thoughts aren’t good. One of those days?”

 

“Mm.” Yuuri pulled out the mass of wrappers from his pocket, the hand leaving his head to accept them, a quiet, “waa, so many…” the only comment.

 

Murasakibara thumbed through them for a moment before placing them gently on the floor and nudging his son with his shoulder.

 

“I’m proud of you. Yuu-chin works so hard and does cool things all while his brain is trying to get him down. Yuu-chin’s friends should be proud to know him, too.”

 

Yuuri let out a long breath, letting out all the air he’d unknowingly been stifling. His lips twinged up into a shadow of a smile as he allowed himself to be pulled into a hug, almost missing the quiet, “I love you.”

 

He murmured back the sentiment as he enjoyed the short moment before his dad got up and stole away half the remaining melon bread. He rolled his eyes as Murasakibara munched and started walking off, leaving him with an offhand, “ah, you should’ve taken out your retainer before you ate… Now Muro-chin’s gonna yell at both of us…”

 

Like Fringe Dad would actually yell. Even so, he popped out his retainer before eating the rest of the bread.

 

Gathering up the lollipop wrappers from the floor, he dumped them inside the melon bread wrapper and stood up.

 

_Things weren’t always okay. But that’s okay, because they would be. After all, thoughts like those…_

 

Crushing the cellophane package into a ball, he tossed it into the garbage can.

  
_It was all trash, anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes a few words can make a difference. Mura/Muro fam ordered custom pops for Yuuri with comforting messages printed in the wrappers to make bad days a little better. Most days he's okay and the messages are just little delights which he then immediately throws away, but when he really needs a certain phrase he'll keep it on him.


End file.
